Twilight:True Love
by MzHiqhlySophisticatedBossLadii
Summary: After Bella's mom died in a plane crash she got violent.Bella would get violent after anything that someone says that she doesn't like.She then finds her one true love but is put in yet another bad situation so will he leave her or will he stay.
1. First Love

Stephanie Meyer owns the characters..!

A/N This is my first fan fiction so please review and don't be so harsh. There will also be punctuation problems and so fore. Much Love Dominique S.

Chapter 1:The Big Fight

"**Hey Jessica and Mike!" said Bella. Jessica and**** Mike have been Bella's friend ever since she moved to Forks,Washington in 9****th**** grade. Her father is Charlie, the Chief of Police in the small town of Forks. "Hey Bella" said both Mike and Jessica. They begun talking as they walked into Fork's High School. Alice ran up to Bella and slapped her and said, "Don't ever lay one finger on my Jasper" and with that she walked away. Bella recovered from the slap and was about to go after Alice when a hand caught her arm. Jessica had grabbed her and said,"It's not even worth it".Bella then yelled and told Jessica to let her go and Jessica did as Bella said. She then proceeded to walking up to Alice. Bella took a swing and it hit Alice square in her jaw. Bella then told her," Don't ever again come and slap me when you don't know the facts because I wasn't fucking with Jasper." Alice then looked angrily at Bella and by that time there was a crowd beginning to form. Edward,Rosalie,and Emmett were all standing there bewildered. Jasper looked at Alice with an disappointed and angry look on his face. Jasper then started yelling at Alice," WHAT THE FUCK ALICE DO YOU NOT TRUST WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT.I WOULD NEVER FUCK WITH SOMEONE LIKE BELLA!" Bella had a bewildered but sad look on her face. She turned with tears streaming down her face. Jasper caught sight of her and said, "Bella I am sorry".Alice then said, "You don't have to apologize to her you meant exactly what was said". **

"**Alice shut the fuck up"Jasper then said.**

"**Bella I am really sorry I didn't mean it that way its just that..I.."Jasper stammered. "Don't worry Jasper I know exactly what you meant no need to apologize." Jasper then smiled and was about to give her a hug when Alice pushed Bella. Bella wiped away all traces of her tears and begin beating Alice. Bella punched,kicked,stomped,and cussed at Alice. Jasper then pulled Bella away from Alice as Edward grabbed Alice. Alice got up with a blood stained face while Rosalie eyes began to turn black with death. Emmett looked at Rosalie then grabbed her by the arms but unfortunately Rosalie was too strong. Bella watched as Emmett held his breath and tried to pin Rosalie down. Alice looked at Jasper and began to cry into Edwards chest. Edward murmered it was going to be ok while Rosalie began to calm down. Alice then got her strength and yelled at Jasper, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D TAKE UP FOR HER AFTER SHE PRACTICALLY KILLED ME!"**

"**Alice stop fucking over exaggerating and you shouldn't of pushed her"Jasper said.**

"**Alice I am so sorry I don't know what got over me I get violent when someone accuses me of things." Bella announced. Edward begun laughing and the group began laughing and Bella looked around questioningly. Jasper then let go and went and stood next to Alice who wore an smile also. Bella then yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY?WHAT IS GOING ON?" Rosalie,Emmett,Edward,Jasper, and Alice laughed while Alice held her face. Bella begun to get angry and she began to see red. Everyone around her were laughing and she was getting pissed. Next, thing she know she had knocked everyone out and everyone was laying unconscious around her. She looked around and broke down and began crying.**

_**She missed her mom she got violent after her mother's death. Renee was on her way to visit Bella with Phil. They were both on the plane when 9/11 hit and they were both killed. Bella heard the news by watching television one night. They showed all of the people that were identified to have died on September 11,2001. Renee was one of the first to be shown and Bella cried praying that Phil **__**hadn't died but unfortunately Phil died too. Bella cried herself to sleep that night wishing her mom was there with her.**_

**She was then snapped out of her flashback by hands picking her up and cradling her body. When she looked up she was surprised to see Edward holding her with a concerned look on his face. He had a small scratch from where she hit him but all she could do was cry. Edward then said, "Bella go ahead and cry let it all out." Bella looked up at him and said, "Why are you comforting me I hit you and I hurt your family?" He began laughing again and I gave him a death ridden look and he immediately stop laughing. He then got serious and said, "Because Bella I really like you I care about you." At first Bella looked at him confused and murmured, "I am dreaming I know he didn't just say what I thought he said." Edward looked and smiled and said he was serious and she wasn't dreaming. At that point everyone began getting up and walking to class which they were already 25 minutes late. Alice looked at Edward then at Bella with a confused look on her face. Alice was about to say something rude to Bella when Edward cut her off, "Alice leave her alone and I'll see you guys later I think I will go take her home." Everyone nodded except for Alice who gave Bella a death glare and Bella gave one back which was worst than Alice's. Bella began talking as he carried her to his silver Volvo.**

"**Why do Alice hate me? I have no problem with her but if she keep it up I think I will be in jail for murder."**

**Edward laughed and said, " She doesn't hate you its just that she jealous because...its that.."**

"**WOULD YOU SPILL IT ALREADY WHY IS IT THAT YOU AND JASPER HAVE TO STUTTER WHEN AFRAID TO TELL ME THE TRUTH" shouted Bella.**

"**Okay she's jealous of you because you get more attention and that you are better looking than her."said Edward. Bella sat there left speechless as he sat her in the passenger side of his Volvo. Bella looked at Edward with a shocked look on her face and ask, "How can that be."**

**"Because, you aren't as perky and loud as her, and everyone admire you more than they admire Alice."**

**"Oh I am really sorry for yelling at you all its just that...never mind."**

**"It's fine but why were you crying before we left?"**

**"Do you remember 9/11 with the plane crash and stuff?"**

**"yeah",Edward announced looking over at Bella**

**"Well..."**

A/N Please review and work with me this is the first fan fiction so again don't mind the punctuation and other crap like that. You all may know but I will give you more details on the subject in the next chapter.


	2. My Life's Story

Stephanie Meyers owns all the characters..!

A/N This is a first fan fiction so go easy on me I will get better at it. My grammar and punctuation isn't perfect but I believe its ok for this but anyways I won't leave you waiting any longer.

Chapter 2: My Life's Story

"**Well my mom and her fiance' was on that plane to visit me and my father but...the plane..crashed!" Bella said after she broke in uncontrollable sobs.**

**Edward pulled the car over and held Bella telling her it was going to be ok. He then asked, "Do you want to go home or would you like to sit and talk?" **

"**I wanna sit and talk if you don't mind."**

"**No problem" he said after driving to the meadow.**

"**Why did that Rosalie girl eyes turn black when Alice's face was bleeding?"**

"**Um I can't tell you that just yet,we'll have to get to know each other a little better."**

**Bella looked at him shocked and said, "Um ok so what did you want to talk about?"**

"**If its ok with you I want to get to know about your family and what your mom did before you know...she...passed."**

"**Its ok don't worry about it I will be ok."**

"**Ok so did she have a job that she loved to do?" **

"**Well, yes actually she was a teacher at Davidson Elementary School and she loved working with children." Bella said holding back tears.**

**Edward seen her and said, "I don't want to talk about it if your not comfortable talking about her." **

**Bella then nodded and said, "Ok if you don't mind I would like for you to take me to Alice so I can give her a fair apology;and without all of you laughing at me about it." **

"**Ok that's fine by me." And, as he said that he let her get into the passenger seat and started the car. He then began driving to go back to his house. He pulled up and Bella got out and walked up the stairs to the porch with Edward. **

_**Edward unlocked the door and let Bella in as Rosalie,Jasper,Alice, and Emmett watched in disbelief. When Carlisle and Esme seen that they all got quiet they turned around. Carlisle and Esme looked at them in disbelief and shock at what they were seeing. Bella looked up at Edward and when he looked back down at Bella she knew something was wrong. "What's wrong why are they looking at me like that?" Bella said panicky and scared. Edward just looked as the rest gaped at them. Bella was beginning to apologize to Alice about her behavior when she heard a rasp on the door behind her. She turned to see Renee standing in the doorway with blood all over face and body. Bella began crying hysterically as Edward tried to comfort her. Renee grabbed Bella and she was thrown against the wall. Renee then put Edward under her spell as she did the others as she tried to hurt Bella.**_

**Bella woke up screaming and crying as the Cullen's and the rest of the class watched. Bella feel to the ground hyperventilating and trying to catch her breath as she held her throat. Alice looked at Bella with a slight grin on her face as Edward slapped her on the head. Jasper looked at Alice and gave her a death glare. Edward and Emmett then began helping Bella up and trying to calm her down. Mr. Clover helped Bella and asked Emmett and Edward to take her to the nurse's office. Alice sat there with Rosalie just looking and giving her death glares but Rosalie slapped Alice. Alice held her cheek and said, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?". **

**Rosalie began yelling at Alice, "What is up with you and Bella why don't you like her?" **

"**Because I don't and why am I explaining anything to you?"**

"**Because I am tired of you giving her death glares and its not doing nothing but getting yourself hurt and I would hate to have to wake up and help plan your funeral!" Rosalie said.**

"**Well, if you think that's possible then keep on thinking but its going to get both you and Bella hurt. If you don't want to be on my death list then you take it back."**

**Rosalie said, "Well, I guess I will stay on that list because I am just telling you the truth." As Rosalie said that Mr. Clover came over telling both to be quiet or get out. Rosalie hopped out her seat,grabbed her things and left and so did Alice. Jasper grabbed Alice's arm just as she was getting up and he told her, "What was that all about."**

"**Nothing you should worry about babe so I guess I'll be leaving now." **

**And with that Alice walked out the class. Jasper sat there looking worried and he packed his stuff and left. Mr. Clover asked where he was going and Jasper said, "I am feeling sick and I need to see the nurse." Mr. Clover dismissed him and Jasper went to the nurse office to look for Edward and Emmett. He walked in shocked to see the sight in front of him.**

"**ALICE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"**

A/N Sorry guys for the cliffhanger I just wanted to surprise you he he but please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
